


monsters behind the walls

by jabami



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fem!taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabami/pseuds/jabami
Summary: "There were monsters last night!"Taeyong was startled by the squeak that came out from Harin."We heard some weird sounds from the walls and the monsters were growling, too.""We should move out or else the monsters will come after us!"Or, the head board had hit the wall plenty of times and Johnny made sure that Taeyong will have the best sex of her life just like how he always does.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	monsters behind the walls

Johnny will never get enough of his wife, always so entranced and spellbound under her ethereal beauty that seem to hypnotize him every waking day.

That's why it's no news for him to feel antsy, hot, and warm on the inside with his morning wood apparently making a huge tent under his sweatpants the moment he woke up from a wet dream.

Johnny carefully reaches for Taeyong to spoon her; and this position doesn't even help to at least ease the heat, for his hardening length perfectly slots in between of Taeyong's ass cheeks, which is very much bare from their love making last night; she's only in Johnny's huge white shirt and nothing else under.

So, really, it only adds fuel to Johnny's no longer innocent thoughts.

He tried to chase that sweet, delicious friction from the fabric of his sweatpants while softly and gently grinding his hips against Taeyong's ass.

She seemed to be still deep in sleep not until a low moan escaped her throat.

Johnny's lower lip was caught under his teeth, continuing with his ministration with so much focus that's drawn in between his brows. He groans close to Taeyong's ear and he can't help but want more.

Surprisingly, he willed himself to stop grinding his hips because he could really come any time soon if he continue. Taeyong didn't seem to complain about the loss of contact of their hips, which makes Johnny think that Taeyong must be still connected to sleep.

He breathes and gingerly pushed Taeyong's body so that she's finally lying on her back. Johnny slowly slid his body down and under the sheets, spreads his wife's legs wider and dive in between.

Taeyong smells so nice, like the sweet aloe vera body wash she used in the shower last night after they made love. She smells so, so nice that the only thing Johnny could do right now is inhale that wonderful scent before he could taste it.

And a little moments later after he's had the satisfaction out of Taeyong's scent, he slowly licked a stripe against Taeyong's pink and shiny folds as if he has all the time in the world. He's always so careful whenever he eats out his wife, like she's the most precious thing in the world.

The second time Johnny glided his tongue against Taeyong's folds, he earned another soft moan out of her and a small twitch of her hips. Johnny then holds her still, with strong hands pinning her down against the mattress; but not strong enough to bruise or make her uncomfortable because of his morning neediness, no.

Johnny continued, he licked and licked his tongue flat on Taeyong's pussy, peppers kisses on it whenever he can, and lightly suck on her clit; which from time to time makes Taeyong squirm above him.

Johnny's fucking addicted and he's smiling like an idiot before he could dip his yearning tongue inside Taeyong's entrance and successfully breach it. And when he do, Taeyong begins to clench her walls, squeeze her husband's head in between her thighs, and push Johnny's face closer and deeper within her.

She moans, a little louder this time while her other free hand catches her breast and knead it until her buds are fully hardened.

"Such a good thing to wake up to." Taeyong murmurs above Johnny, voice quite hoarse and Johnny could fucking come just by hearing that beautiful sound.

Johnny yet again smiled against Taeyong's pussy and Taeyong didn't have to look because she could feel that smug grin on her flesh.

Johnny digs his tongue even deeper inside her and Taeyong grinds her hips with the same rhythm of her husband's wonderful tongue pistoning in and out of her hole.

The way Taeyong's hips kept on twitching and her mouth agape with no sounds coming out, Johnny could sense that she's close.

She's so close to coming undone when Johnny abruptly stopped. Even before Taeyong could protest, Johnny's climbing up and out of the sheets to shush her off by slotting their mouths together in a searing kiss.

All words of protest immediately melts down her throat together with the mixture of their salivas, she could taste herself in that kiss.

"I want you to come on my dick." Johnny whispers after parting from the kiss, his forehead now touching Taeyong's, waiting for his wife's response.

 _Please_ , was the only coherent response Taeyong could think of, because the image of her husband's monster cock inside her is so damn hot that it messes up with her brain and she doesn't need anything right now but be senselessly fucked by him.

No more further words needed and Johnny's quick to act. He immediately pulled his sweatpants out of him, grabbed the lube that's standing atop the nightstand where they left it last night, uncover the cap, and pour a copious amount of the liquid to cover his whole length and Taeyong's pussy.

Taeyong had to wince at the cold touch of the liquid but Johnny was quick to comfort her and kiss her knee.

Johnny slapped and rubbed his length up and down a few times on Taeyong's pussy.

"Stop teasing." Taeyong said coquettishly and bit her lower lip.

That's all Johnny needed to finally dip the tip of his length inside Taeyong's entrance. The stretch was deliciously painful just like how Taeyong liked it.

Johnny slowly but surely dipped his hips closer to Taeyong's until he's finally bottomed out. He waited for Taeyong to get accustomed with the stretch, and once she's ready, she grinds back.

It always started slow, Johnny forever the caring one even though Taeyong begs for him to be as rough as he could. The last thing he wants to do is hurt his wife.

Taeyong pulls Johnny by his broad shoulders and kissed him hungrily as if that's the only thing to do in the world, and Johnny used the advantage of their position to pull his length and slam back in to Taeyong's hole.

The sounds of the slapping of their skins echoes within the four corners of the room, accompanied by their choked moans and hitched breathing. Taeyong then wrapped her legs around Johnny's hips, giving him a better access to hit just the right and sweet spot inside her.

At this point, Johnny continues to drill his cock inside Taeyong and Taeyong kept on whispering litany of curses close to Johnny's ear, with her arms still hugging Johnny close to her chest.

"Oh god, baby," Johnny cries, kissing Taeyong once more in an open-mouthed kiss, "you feel so fucking good." And then there goes more of the rough and hard thrusts Johnny could offer.

Taeyong's eyes roll back they could almost see her brains, muddled by how good she is being fucked by her husband.

"John— _ah!_ " Taeyong shouts. Johnny was fast to attach his lips once more to Taeyong and willingly swallow all the screams tucked under her throat she's capable of releasing; they don't want to wake up their kids now, don't they?

One, two, and more kisses. "Darling," his voice came out firm and low with a specific hard thrust, "we have to be quiet."

Taeyong's eyes are now brimmed with tears. "I'm c-close."

Of course, Johnny is always willing to do anything just to make his wife feel good. So, as though it is an important mission he can't simply abort, Johnny buried his face in the crook of Taeyong's neck and slapped his hips multiple times where Taeyong specifically tells him _honey, r-right there!_ as hard as he can.

A few more thrusts and Taeyong paints her load in Johnny's monster cock while biting Johnny's shoulder—that will definitely bruise later on—just so she could contain her screams.

The moment Taeyong's teeth dug onto Johnny's skin, that was the very same time his release exploded inside Taeyong's walls. Johnny's groans were muffled on the sheets beside Taeyong's neck where his face was buried. 

Johnny finally let his body to sag on top of Taeyong, his body losing the energy from how hard he fucked Taeyong. Taeyong nothing but giggles and smacks Johnny's shoulder, for she's never gotten used to her husband's weight that's almost doubled her size.

Johnny lazily peppers Taeyong's face in several kisses and says, "let's get you to shower, darling."

He slowly pulled out his softening cock from Taeyong's walls and Taeyong almost whined from the feeling of emptiness, she misses Johnny already, but anytime soon, their little rascals could be knocking on the door once they're up from their sweet slumber.

So even before that happens, Johnny carried Taeyong out of the bed and somehow has tucked his cock inside his sweatpants again.

They successfully made their way under the warm sprinkle of the shower and wash each other's hair like they always do every time they shower together.

And then a little while when they're out of the bathroom, Johnny was drying Taeyong's long hair using a towel when a series of knock rings outside the room.

"Mommy!" The first voice comes and the second, "daddy!"

Johnny chuckles at the high-pitched calls of their twins outside accompanied with the tiny scratches of their Samoyed—Paru—against the wooden door. He kissed Taeyong's temple before he made a beeline towards the door and before their twins could start crying.

The moment Johnny swang the door open, both Harin and Hangyul came running towards him to latch onto his legs, they're both so tiny and cute Johnny can't help but coo at them.

"Daddy, what took you so long to open the door?" Harin asked, sporting a pout that purposefully matches his doe eyes like his mother's.

Hangyul nods in agreement, "we were so hungry."

Johnny kissed both the crown of their heads and crouched down to their level and pinch their chubby cheeks.

"Sorry, boys. I was helping mommy to dry her hair." Johnny explains. Taeyong watched her three boys while talking with fondness swimming in her eyes. She sat by the edge of the bed, listening intently to her twins' energetic babbling.

"Last night was scary, daddy." Hangyul's face was splashed in pale color.

Johnny frowns. "Did you have nightmares, baby?"

Hangyul shakes his head and his twin responded for him. "There were monsters last night!"

Taeyong was startled by the squeak that came out from Harin.

"We heard some weird sounds from the walls and the monsters were growling, too."

"We should move out or else the monsters will come after us!"

The twins squeaked in chorus, trembling at the thought of the monsters they thought they heard last night. Johnny gathered them inside his strong arms, ready to calm and comfort his boys.

He looked over his shoulder to see his wife's reaction to this and amused is quite an understatement, because he's absolutely delighted by the look plastered on Taeyong's face now; pure shock with her eyes as huge as saucers.

Johnny knew Taeyong will berate him later after this, so he enjoys it while it last.

Eventhough last night was perfect, Taeyong can't help but feel bad for her twins, they seemed really shaken from what they heard last night.

They should really tone down their voices the next time they make love. Also, Johnny must try to pound Taeyong on the mattress less harder so that the head board will no longer hit against the wall countless of times.

Taeyong lowly sighed to herself. She advances and ruffles the twins' hairs. "Come on, boys. Let's have some breakfast."

Thankfully, that statement alone was enough to divert the terrifying thoughts of the twins out of their heads and break into excitement instead by the fact that they could have their mother's best dishes again.

"Right, come on, loves." Johnny hoisted the two tiny boys and perched them on each side of his waist. "Chef Mommy is going to cook for us again." Then he winks at Taeyong.

The twins cheered, tiny fists up in the air and bounced inside their father's embrace, and earned kisses from their parents. They're irresistibly cute.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
